


Each Others Home

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Melinda May Feels, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Missing scene from 4x22. Daisy and Melinda have a much needed conversation between the team agreeing to take the fall together and the diner.





	Each Others Home

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1** : So, now that I have finished my first semester of Law School I've had the desire to write a new AOS story, but I've struggled when attempting to actually write something. This is actually the fourth story I've attempted to write, and it's just a one-shot.

* * *

"May, can I talk to you quickly?" Daisy Johnson asks the person she still considers to be her SO, before she can follow the rest of their team out of the destroyed remains of the place they used to consider home.

"Of course." Melinda says, and while Yo-Yo, Mack, Fitz, and Simmons continue to walk Phil pauses.

"Daisy? May?" Phil asks, looking between the two people he cares about the most.

"We'll catch up." Melinda assures him.

"Don't be long." Phil tells her before heading out of the room.

As soon as Phil walks out Daisy hurries forward and hugs Melinda. For a second Melinda tenses, but then she relaxes.

"What's this for?" Melinda asks Daisy, as they hug.

"I'm just really glad you're okay." Daisy admits, as she holds Melinda a bit tighter before finally letting go, "I don't know how much Coulson told you, but when we realised you had been replaced I fought you… it." Daisy reveals, and Melinda gives her a look, knowing that there is more that Daisy wants to say, "I knew it was what you would have wanted me to do, Coulson was in danger, but after everything that's happened I promised I would never use my powers on you again, and…." Daisy starts to say, clearly looking slightly upset.

"Daisy, it's okay." Melinda assures the young women, "It wasn't me, and you did the right thing."

"It looked like you, and it even saved me and Jemma like you were, she was you in so many ways." Daisy admits, "We even though for a while that she was all that was left of you. We thought…." Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes after everything that has happened, all that she has lost she could never have imagined losing May.

"Daisy." Melinda says, taking a step forward as she slowly reaches out and puts her hand on Daisy's cheek, "I'm here, I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere." Melinda assures the young women who means so much to her.

"You better not." Daisy says, as she reaches out and puts her hand on Melinda's and for the first time, in a very long time, she doesn't flinch, "Coulson was such a mess when you were gone." She reveals, "And you're the only one who can get Fitz and Simmons to eat and take breaks when they are working." Daisy reveals, and she and Melinda both lower their hands "And even though they hide it Mack and Elena look up to you." She reveals, "And I…. I can't imagine without you in my life." Daisy reveals, "You're the glue May, you hold us together."

"Daisy…" Melinda starts to say, feeling beyond amazed with Daisy's words.

"You told me that Coulson wouldn't let me push him away, but you didn't either." Daisy says, "You told me what I needed to hear, just like you always do, I've never thanked you for that, so thank you."

"There's no need." Melinda assures her, "I'm glad you decided to stay, you belong with us, Daisy." Melinda says, surprising Daisy with her words, "There was a lesson a learnt when I was a child, that I kept with me when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda reveals, and Daisy gives her an interested look, "Home isn't always a place, sometimes it's a person, or people." Melinda says, "We may have lost this place, but it's not our home." Melinda reveals, looking around the room, "You, Me, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Yo-Yo, we're each other's home, and I need you to know that if you ever run away again we'll be here when you turn back no matter how long it takes." Melinda explain, and hearing the Daisy smile as she is pretty sure that's May's way of saying _'I love you'_ , so Daisy decides that there is a little something that she wants to say.

"You know, when you found out about Jiaying you said that you hoped she was everything I wanted to be, well she wasn't." Daisy admits, "The truth is I already had a mother who was everything I wanted her to be, and that was you." Daisy says, "You've never given up on me, you've taught me, cared about me, protected me, forgave me when I didn't know how you could, even in the framework you were the one who gave me my powers, who believed in me." Daisy explains, "My whole life I dreamed about what my mother would be, Jiaying didn't live up to those expectations, but you, you've surpassed them." Daisy reveals, "I love you…. Mom." Daisy says, feeling nervous about what she is saying, but after everything that has happened, and everything that may still happen Daisy wants to say it while she still has a chance.

Feeling amazed by Daisy's words Melinda realises that there are no words to express what she is feeling and so she just pulls Daisy into a tight hug, and honestly to Daisy the action says more to her than the words ever will.

For a while Melinda and Daisy just stand together in the remains of the place they called home, even though they both know their word is crumbling around them at the moment neither is thinking about that, instead they are just focusing on one another.

"Daisy, May, Coulson said that we're about to leave." Yo-Yo say, but then seeing what is going on she smiles before disappearing.

"Guess we better head out." Daisy says, as she and Melinda break apart.

"Yeah, we should." Melinda confirms.

"Do you really think we're going to get arrested?" Daisy asks curious.

"Probably, but we should be together." Melinda admits, as she and Daisy start to walk down the destroyed halls of the Playground.

"So, we'll still be home." Daisy says as they walk and the two of them exchange smiles, honestly even with everything that is has happened both Melinda and Daisy feel that they'll be okay, as long as their team, their family, stays together.

**The End.**


End file.
